forrestfwikifandomcom-20200215-history
Lego Batman New Sidekicks
In The Batcave, Batman tells Robin the new members of the team, they are Bat Hound and Batgirl. Robin says that a grown man and his young ward swinging around in tights is enough. Batman says that Bat Hound has a clue finding nose and Batgirl has huge boobs. They decide to fight some crime, Batman tells Batgirl she is with him and they leave Robin to train Bat Hound. As they leave, Bat Hound leaps on Robin and humps him. In Gotham, Batman and Batgirl wait for The Bat Signal as Batman smokes some weed. The Bat Signal shines in the air and Batman grapples over to Commissioner Gordon, using the same raspy voice as he used in Meeting with The Commissioner. Gordon tells Batman that Mr. Freeze has broken out of Arkham Asylum but Batgirl does not show up. She drops down in a net and tells Batman that she accidentally grabbed her net launcher instead of her grappling hook. As punishment, Batgirl is not going to The Justin Bieber Concert. At the cave, Robin asks Alfred to help him train Bat Hound but Alfred says he doesn't know how to train one, but he knows how to kill one. Robin asks him to make it look like an accident and Alfred says it's his specialty. Meanwhile, Batman discovers Freeze delivering drugs and tells Batgirl go keep it down. Just as Batman is watching, Batgirl's phone rings and she takes a loud chat. Batman tells Batgirl to put away the phone, but she then tells her girlfriend that Batman is actually Bruce Wayne. Mr. Freeze hears them and orders his men to shoot them. After finishing her call, Batgirl is told by Batman to make a run for it but she refuses to scuff up her new shoes. Batman and Batgirl attempt to run but are caught by Freeze. At the cave, Alfred tells Robin to stick a needle in Bat Hound's ass and push. Before Robin can do that, his phone rings and it turns out to be Batman. Since Batman and Batgirl have been unmasked, Batman asks Robin to assist them and Robin says that he'll be right there. After Robin puts on some cool gadgets and a cool suit, Bat Hound jumps on Robin and humps him. In Freeze's lair, Batgirl says she is bored. Batman reminds Freeze to tell his evil plan. Freeze tells them that his plan is to freeze the moon and and it will fall to earth, shooting icicles and killing millions. Batman says that it is the most lame plan he has ever heard, and says that if he could freeze the moon, why would it fall to earth. Just then, Robin and Bat Hound arrive and Bat Hound is ordered to hump Freeze. Robin untied Batman and Batgirl and Batman knocks Freeze to the ground. He then shoots Freeze in the face before he can say his last words. Now going to Toco's, Batgirl trips over the control panel and activates the freeze machine. Batman then shouts,"You've doomed us all!" Batgirl then says it's her bad and the moon is frozen and falls onto Batman, Batgirl, Robin and Bat Hound. After the credits, since Robin and Bat Hound are dead, Batman tells Batgirl that she is fired. Category:LEGO Batman: Batman helps the Riddler